fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Point Man
__TOC__ Edits I Think it's unrealistic to think the pointman has NO personality. You have to take into consideration that FEAR has no cut scenes, and the majority of game characters only speak durign cut secenses. Gordon freeman never speaks... and Master Chief never speaks during gameplay. You also must take into consideratioon that the pointman, when removed from project orgin, was placed itno the real world. he also joined the Army some later. It woudl be impossibel to even make it through basic training... or even express interest in joinign the armed forces (if it was indeed voluntary) If one could not speak. It would be impossible for him to even function if he lacked the ability to speak. I'll also note that it is a proven impossibility for a human being to lack a personalilty. I'll venture to say any lack of personality the point man lacks is for convenience sake, and makes it a lot easier for the player to "become" the poit man... hias lack of an actual name also makes it easier for you to immerse yourself in the game. SnakeFist Atc didnt give pointman a name because it could have led to him developing a personality. its in the guide. -antihero276 Antihero276 what are you doing on this article you have made 23 back to back edits?bull36 im just helping this wiki.been a fan of the game and i know alot about the characters and events. i accidently forgot to click "this is a minor edit" for most of them, sorry bout that. Antihero what proff is there that this guy is divoid of human emotions completely how do we know if he's in a combat mode like most soldiers get into to perform better? this guy operates like a machine. he dosent talk barly makes a sound while all the other soldiers talk and show emotion. pointman barely reacts to anything. if he wasnt devoud of human emotions, then he's in combat mode all the time. at the f.e.a.r. briefing he didnt react to anything. still that isn't proof its just a backing to a thin theory i never talked during a briefing and inever talked to guys i didn't know going from one combat zone to the next plus his character is close to gordon freeman i think the developers wanted you to be the one to react. you have no proof that he does have emotions. he was a cloned embryo that was placed inside alma and he became a child. perhaps the cloning procedure skipped his emotions or something. characters with alot of emotions get annoying after awhile. The games developers have stated that they wanted to put the player in the Points Man’s shoes and make it about them so having him not talk is quite likely an extension of that rather than him being a mute also the 'combat/no emotion' thing seems like speculation to me. I won't change anything till we reach some kind of agreement but that's my two cents. On the whole the page is looking good but still need a section on F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. Seven279 08:26, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Good point. if the developers wanted the player to be the point man it would make sense. Also ValvE said something similar if the tech exsisted i think that the player would be similar to mass effect. so may be he shows no emotion during game play as it is never stated by any one NPC that he is emotionless they say he's a little weird. i agree to a point, pointman was to be how the player reacts. so if the guy playing dosent react, then the pointman dosent react. though pointman strikes me as the kind of character, if he wasnt controled by the player, who wouldent talk or express very much emotion. Well i say we leave out the totaly void of emotions part and say he is a cold or stern character i agree, he's more of a badass type cold and silent, ill make the edit. -antihero i'm glad to see the discussions here made a difference as apossed to multiple edits without of control flame wars thanks no problem-antihero The Point Man breaths heavily during several hallucinations when he's not being physically exerted. The only explanation I can see for that is that he can feel fear, stress, anxiety etc. Blackhound 01:44, 28 September 2008 (UTC) agreed, those would be terrifying hallucinations to suffer. id be alot more scared then he gets.-antihero Ah, yes. I would also utilize my vocal chords and demand a sizable raise. Blackhound 18:07, 28 September 2008 (UTC) agreed lol or say what bravo 1 said in p.a.n.i.c.s "they arm me with a machine gun capable of firing 300 rounds a second and expect me to fight ghosts? i may as well try stabbing them with a dinner fork". -antihero the point man is a proto type and geneve said Fettle took command of the prototypes do you think the Replicas might be related to both in some way? i dont think so... all the replica were cloned in tubes and whatnot for project perseus. its possible though that there is some kind of relationship. "Prototype" is a pretty generic term, especially when it comes to ATC's mutants/clones. Icarus Assassins are referred to as prototypes, even. Genevieve just likes testing out all her different prototypes. I don't think the word should be taken as anything more significant than what it would be defined as. That's not to say Replica soldiers may not be related to the Point Man in certain ways. Wouldn't it be interesting if the reason Replica forces are active in Project Origin was because they somehow synced up with the Point Man, himself, after Fettel's death? hmmmmm Blackhound 22:57, 2 October 2008 (UTC) they fight on because the point man is fighting Fettle and his mother in a sense of right and wronge or confusion hell may be all three The idea that Fettel is able to control the Replicas because they share the same genetic make up is a cool one which if you assume that the Point Man has the same genetic make up as Fettel means he could control them but also means Alma may be able to. Seven279 10:45, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Oct 6 2008 by Thesayan: some of the equipment listings are questionable at best, where can you prove he has a morphine injector built into his suit? -when your health drops below 40 after a few seconds it charges back to 40. Morphine injector would be the most likely answer considering the bullet wounds he gets. -antihero where in the game did it say five times faster? Changes 6/10/08 Couple things when referring to the Point Man as in the person remember to cap the P and M also the picture of him is of the Point Man doing a upper cut not talking on the radio but I left that alone and I removed Boosters from the equipment list because the Point Man finds and uses them but is not equipped with them. Seven279 04:45, 6 October 2008 (UTC) it looks alot more like he's on his radio, dosent look like punching. -antihero Killing Fettel There seems to be a lot of edits over the shoot/killed Fettel part in the notable facts sections. I support it saying "Killed Paxton Fettel with a AT-14 Pistol" because one the trailers shows him being shot with the pistol and even if Fettel comes back to life that doesn't mean he wasn't killed in the first place. Seven279 03:03, 4 November 2008 (UTC) true... ill write it down.-antihero my piture of Jin's cancels dinner plans lol a good picture. -antihero oh yes it should replace all other images of the point man its a slow but in escapable take over submit and i will show mercy oh god i just typed that New pointman stuff monolith has revealed a offical picture of pointman, check this out http://www.projectorigincommunity.com/forum/showthread.php?t=4790 could someone go here and retrive this picture? it would be a good picture for this article and i dont know how to set up pictures well.-antihero276 I'm on it! ded da da da and all those super hero sounds LOLDerekproxy 03:58, 15 February 2009 (UTC) haha good job, is there any way though we can stretch the image a bit to take up more room? and perhaps put the old image of the pointman back and put it at another part of the article? lol sorry if its a bother, i just think itd help the article out a bunch. -antihero276 Well I added Genevieve's project notes and posted her comments on her page and i'll get to work replacing the images as well as resizing the offical image when i can oh shit theres the Proxy symbol got to go. LOLDerekproxy 01:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Does it really say in your book that pointmans reflex's were from a surgery? i thought he had them naturally-antihero276 yeah it says after his surgery his reflex test scores equalled Icarus subject although i reworded it for the article it shocked me but its what the ATC file readDerekproxy 18:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC) strange.. i wonder how much is true, there were some mistakes in the guide, but it could make sense. -antihero276 Well there are errors with names but i'm sure he's some type of pet project for Genevieve.-Dproxy yea that makes sense. wonder how smug she will be when her "project" turns on her lol. -antihero276 yeah may be thats why alma let her walk away. She's going to let her son kill Genevieve although she never had a hand in origin until the facility opened up and her team was wiped out i'll post her comments on that team to night.Derekproxy 00:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yea, but she is as evil as harlan wade was. oh, by the way, was there anything about jin and holiday in the ATC field guid that can be written up? -antihero276 they each have a file but GA didn't make any comments on them. although the file says she knows his name face and is very close to him and they think she is involved with him. although i am not to sure about posting it all. other people got pissy with the assassins being alies out of convenence and deleted the fact that they joined fettel for revenge on ATC for the torture they endured. think about it they clone them and they are like you and me fully aware and every bone is removed one by one no seditive so they know that the nervous system is working then they're locked up for over a decade and released by a group attacking ATC itself why not join in.Derekproxy 04:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) question You guys should elaborate on the whole "clone son" thing, because that doesn't make any sense. Is he a clone of her son, is he the son of her clone? is he a clone of her? he was cloned in a lab with the dna used and put inside of alma, who was his host for birth. -antihero276